


Working Alone

by coley1001



Series: Descent into the Darkness [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coley1001/pseuds/coley1001
Summary: Fareeha deals with the fallout of her discovery, and her resolve is strengthened





	Working Alone

Gibraltar; November 21, 2077

It had been nearly three weeks since Fareeha’s encounter with Sateen, the woman Angela had been transformed into. Fareeha had barely felt anything but a cold emptiness. Days passed by in the blink of an eye. The woman had found herself wistfully staring off towards the direction of the Talon hideout and the woman it held. She could barely touch food. The world wasn’t only dull, it was dark. Fareeha grimly reflected that she was mourning Angela’s passing for the second time, though this felt so much the worse. It was one thing to have love torn away. It was far more painful to have it turned to the perverse. However, it was this realization that finally led to Fareeha rising. It prompted her to action. Despite how it felt, Angela was not dead, not truly. She was hidden away, but Fareeha could find her. 

“No.” Winston said gruffly. “No, we cannot and will not. We have neither the resources, the manpow- Fareeha, no matter your intentions, you still deserted. You had a team, people who relied on you, cared for you, and you abandon them. Us.” He growled at her. His eyes were locked with hers, the yellow tone revealing sadness and disappointment in his eyes. “Standard operating procedure would call for us to hunt you down and… and ensure you weren’t a security threat. I know you aren’t, as does everyone else, but we can’t simply allow you to join us again, Fareeha. Life doesn’t work that way.” 

Up till now Fareeha had remained silent to the ape’s admonishments. Her cheeks burned, her heart felt like stone. She knew what he said was true. “I- I understand.” She said softly, her voice cracking. She took a deep breath, trying to drain all emotion from her words. She pushes a file across the desk towards Winston. “Here is everything I gathered on the talon base. Maps, guard routes, the works. I can’t rejoin Overwatch. But I will still help you as best I can.” She hesitated, wanting to choose her next words carefully. “Ziegler isn’t dead, Winston. I saw her. She’s been brainwashed, similar to Amelie. She’s called Sateen, and if we can capture her, I just know we- “ 

Once again, Winston cut her off. “Fareeha, you need to stop and think. Angela is going to be a heavily guarded asset of Talon’s. She isn’t going to be more than 30 feet from Reaper at any time, I promise you that. And suppose we did capture here alive and bring her back here. How would be help her? Angela herself did not know how she could help Amelie. Nobody here is equipped to deal with that.” He hesitated. “This information is very helpful to us, so thank you. I promise you, if we encounter Sateen, we will do all we can to capture here. However, if we think she is to big a threat, we will be forced to-“

Fareeha stood with a start, glaring down at the ape. “Don’t you say it.” She growled. “Don’t you fucking say it. I will not lose the love of my life a third time, not because of you, or Talon, or anyone else.” 

Winston looked up at her. “…we will be conducting a raid on the facility in one week’s time. If, somehow, Sateen is extracted from the base before then and brought to Overwatch custody, she will be cared for and hopefully rehabilitated.” Winston said. Heavy as the chains of command were, he still cared for Fareeha. “You are not welcome at Gibraltar, but no Overwatch agents will attack you.” Winston continued. “Now, I must ask you to leave. I have a sortie to plan” Fareeha nodded, curt and short. Already the numbness was creeping into her being. She turned stiffly to the exit and made her way out of the facility. Her breathing was slow and measured as she attempted to remain calm. One week was hardly enough time to capture Sateen. It was better than nothing.

 

Beijing, China; November 23, 2077  
Fareeha watched Laijong Tower, a steely expression born on her face. There was a knot in her stomach. Her heart felt heavy. She did not know why, but she knew that this would be a bad night. She had known it all throughout the day as she readied herself for another incursion. Several times she had tried talking herself out of it, to delay her rescue attempt to another night. She had no choice. The deadline Winston had given her was nearing an end. Fareeha clipped her holster around her waist and pulled a leather jacket over her black top, partially to hide the sidearm. She started towards the tower’s maintenance entrance. The building seemed to shudder as a helicopter landed above. No doubt some corporate hotshot arriving for a meeting. Fareeha slipped inside the building. She kept her head down, walking towards the entrance to the base underground. Each step felt like a death knell. She pushed her jacket aside a little, ensuring the gun was still in place. The cold glint made her shudder. The bottom bullet in the magazine was for her, if it came to it. She had no desire to be perverted in the same way as Angela. Death would be better. 

On arriving in the room containing the trap door, she immediately knew something was off. Previously, the hatch was left hidden but unguarded. Now a trio of guards stood around it, the pallets that should have been covering it nowhere to be found. “Shit” Fareeha muttered to herself. She was a crack shot and could drop the men before they could react. But the sound alone could bring even more guards or cause a lockdown. She sighed and removed her jacket. She didn’t want it to get in the way. Putting on the most innocent façade she could. Fareeha walked into the guards lines of sight. She glanced around, as if lost and confused. One of the men frowned and walked over. “I’m afraid you’ll have to leave ma’am.” He said, his gruff voice leaving no room for argument. 

His tone did little to stop Fareeha. “The boss told me I was supposed to come here for an orientation…” She said, sounding innocent as a lamb.

The guard sighed and adjusted his stance a little. His finger left the trigger and he reached for the radio strapped to his belt. His two companions seemed to have resumed staring off at the room mindlessly. It was all the opening Fareeha needed. She brought her knee up into the guards crotch, then slammed her fist into his throat as he started bending over in pain. He fell backwards, choking for air. Fareeha knew her strength. She knew the man’s trachea was crushed. She had no time to pity the guard. Already the other two were reacting, one reaching for his gun, the other for his radio. Fareeha took a swift step forward and slammed her fist into the man drawing the radio. He doubled over and she rapidly stepped behind him, bringing an arm over his throat. The third guard, gun now drawn, pointed the barrel at Fareeha and her human shield. “Don-“The second guard yelled. His shout was cut short as the third fired a salvo of bullets at him, his aim far to centered to hit Fareeha. Fareeha mentally sighed in relief that the guard were wearing bullet proof vests. It was enough to slow the bullets, so they didn’t pass completely through the man, though a few of the bullets had penetrated into the man. 

Fareeha pushed the guard she was using forward into the other, knocking them both to the ground. Without hesitation she ran towards the only guard still breathing and slammed her foot into the side of his head. He was knocked out cold, no doubt horribly concussed. Fareeha took a deep breath and glanced at the scene around her. One guard now suffocated from a crushed windpipe, another entering shock from bullet wounds, and a third now unconscious. She had no time to properly hide the bodies and clean the pool of blood forming under the second guard, and so she simply left them.

She descended through the trap door carefully, the sense of impending dread only growing with each step further down. Finally, she arrived at the bottom. She drew her pistol, well aware of how it shook in her hands. “Just gotta find Angela.” She mumbled to herself. She set off through the concrete hallways, retracing her steps, heading towards the infirmary. She took a sharp left, and practically ran into Reaper, the legendary Doomfist beside the black cloaked villain. All three stopped short, each surprised. 

“Pharah?” Reaper finally said, still overcoming his initial shock. The shock soon faded. 

“Pharah”. He said, disgust laced through his voice. Fareeha drew her pistol in a single smooth motion, bringing it to bear at the white mask, when she felt an incredibly force slam into her side. She slammed against the wall, gasping in shock. She was vaguely aware of the blood dripping from her mouth. Her vision turned hazy. The impact of her head on the wall did her no favors. Her pistol skittered to the side, and she groped for it across the floor. Reaper kicked it away from her, chuckling deeply. As Fareeha’s world faded to black, she heard Reaper’s mocking words “Sateen will love you.”


End file.
